Invidente
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: Sorato. Un accidente que cambia una vida perfecta. [Capitulo 9......] cough ;
1. Cap 1 La vida Perfecta

font size="4"Invidente/font  
  
Nota: jeje sorry, pero no puedo poner acentos -_-  
  
-Buenos dias – le dijo una sonriente muchacha a otra al entrar al salon  
  
-Sora! – sonrio su compañera – Buenos dias  
  
-Eh, fuiste al concierto verdad? Que cansada te ves  
  
-Es cierto, estuvo maravilloso, y gaste todo mi dinero, mis padres casi me matan – se rien al mismo tiempo  
  
Sora, 16 años, popular, estudiante destacada, una familia perfecta, rica, todo lo que una chica quiere.  
  
-Sora, siempre te ves tan feliz  
  
-Tengo razon para estarlo Mimi – le dijo sonriente – no ves que mi vida es perfecta?  
  
-Pues, tienes razon, pero... que tal si tu vida cambiara de un momento a otro?  
  
-No se, espero que no pase... no me desees mal, Mimi  
  
-No te lo estoy deseando...  
  
-Esta bien, pero cambiemos el tema – sonrio nuevamente, tenia una sonrisa tan contagiosa y hermosa...  
  
Se fue caminando a su casa; pasaba por la casa de una familia horrible... se podian escuchar los gritos de desesperacion, los golpes, el llanto de unos niños... al escuchar todo eso, Sora pensaba en su vida y en su suerte. Tenia suerte por tener todo lo ya mencionado, al parecer no le faltaba nada.  
  
-Ya llegue mama – grito la pelirroja al entrar a su casa  
  
-Hola Sora, ve por el correo  
  
Su hija salio de la casa, fue por el correo y era demasiado!  
  
-Quien nos mandara tantas cosas?  
  
Rapidamente entro a su casa y se puso a revisar las cartas  
  
-Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, una carta de Taichi!  
  
Movio las cuentas del lugar y rapidamente abrio el sobre de la carta de su amigo.  
  
IQuerida Sora:  
  
Como estas? Yo estoy muy bien, y claro, extrañandolos! Quiero decirte algo muy importante (para mi lo es), me aceptaron en un equio muy importanto de soccer! Estoy muy emocionado, dijeron que tengo madera de jugador... ese comentario me hizo muy feliz, y ya estoy yendo a las practicas.. sin dejar de estudiar (que por cierto, aunque no lo creas, voy muy bien, aunque no mejor que tu). Y eso es todo lo que te queria decir, no te escribi un e-mail por que se que no te gustan y no te llame por que no recuerdo tu numero. Asi que por favor llamame y me lo das de nuevo.  
Saludos,  
  
Tai/I  
  
-Solo piensa en soccer – suspiro – en fin... mas cuentas.. que es esto? – dijo mientras leia un volante – Lectura de cartas, Tarot... descubre tu futuro! Llamanos....Enserio que ya no encuentra un trabajo decente – tiro el papel en la mesa – pero si... llamara... mmm sera divertido  
  
Tomo el telefono y empezo a marcar el numero impreso en el volante  
  
-Si, hola, mi nombre es..  
  
-Sora  
  
-Eh si, mi nombre es Sora y quisiera saber mi futuro  
  
-Sora.. veamos... tendras un nuevo amor, pero no te enamoraras de el por su fisico, si no de sus sentimientos... oh y una cosa mas, el amor es CIEGO, asi que cuidado.  
  
-El amor es ciego? Que quiere decir con eso?  
  
-Lo descubriras muy pronto, no te preocupes – colgo  
  
-Vaya, que le pasa?  
  
Se fue a su habitacion y se puso a escuchar musica y se puso a pensar en las palabras de aquella mujer... que queria decir con eso?  
  
Al dia siguiente en la escuela Sora iba, como de costumbre, con una sonrisa.  
  
Ya a la hora de clases, el director de la escuela entro acompañado de un muchacho rubio  
  
-Buenos dias jovenes – los muchcachos se levantan – gracias, tomen asiento – le obedecen – quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Matt Ishida y quiero que lo hagan sentir "como en casa"  
  
Matt Ishida entro al salon, con sus ojos viendo al piso, avergonzado, y todas las chicas diciendose unas a otras lo guapo que era el muchacho.  
  
Matt volteo y vio a una muchacha pelirroja, que al parecer no se habia percatado de su presencia. Era una chica de hermosa sonrisa, que charlaba con otra que reia suavemente. A Matt le parecio atractiva y deseo con el alma que le dieran un lugar cerca del suyo.  
  
-Matt – le dijo la profesora – por favor, sientate por alla – señalo un lugar vacio, donde habia muchachos alrededor que no dejaban de murmurar, y otros que dormian.  
  
Y no fue cerca del lugar de la pelirroja, pero esperaba que ella se acercara a el para presentarse y que le regalara una sonrisa como la que habia visto antes.  
  
La clase empezo y Matt no dejaba de contemplarla, no ponia atencion a la clase, solo a cada palabra que salia de esos hermosos labios. Ella dejo de charlar y volteo a ver a Matt, y se dio cuenta que la miraba; el se sonrojo y se volteo, ella respondio con una sonrisa (y el no se dio cuenta).  
  
Al terminar la clase y comenzar el descanso, Matt salio confundido del salon, no sabia a donde ir y se acerco a un grupo de muchachos.  
  
-Hola soy Matt – se presento, timido  
  
-Hola Matt, en que te podemos ayudar – le pregunto uno de los muchachos  
  
-Podria.. sentarme a comer con ustedes?  
  
-Claro, traigan otra silla chicos – ordeno  
  
-Y.. para que tantas sillas? – Matt trato de comenzar una conversacion  
  
-Ah, son para las chicas  
  
-Ah, ya veo.. *para las chicas? Espero que esa cmuchacha este incluida  
  
Los muchachos hablaban de soccer y de chicas y Matt solo los escuchaba atentamente.  
  
Un grupo de chicas se acerco a la mesa, y una por una se fue sentando.  
  
-Hola, soy Mimi – le extendio la mano a Matt una chica de cabello rosa  
  
-Hola, soy Matt – le dio la mano  
  
-Yo soy Sora  
  
Entonces ese era su nombre, Sora, que significa cielo.. Matt se sentia feliz de que se sentara donde el.  
  
A la hora de la salida Matt salio del salon y una vez mas deseo estar cerca de Sora, charlar con ella, ir caminando con ella, llevarla a su casa y recibir una sonrisa a cambio.  
  
Pero no paso nada, solo se fue caminando a su casa, y vio a su padre borracho, a su madre protegiendo a su hermano, a su hermana mayor llorando, no hizo nada, solo se fue directamente a su cuarto para despues, llamar a la policia una vez mas. Pero ahora estaba tranquilo, los problemas no le afectaban tanto, ahora que habia visto a SORA. Y es absurdo, por que solo habian cruzado 2 palabras o fueron 3? Pero a el no le importaba, sabia que con el tiempo llegaria a conquistarla.  
  
Al dia siguiente la vio mas hermosa que el dia anterior, con sus cabellos pelirrojos brillando con los rayos del sol.. con su sonrisa, su dulce sonrisa.  
  
-Que clase tenemos despues? – pregunto timido Matt, esperando la respuesta de Mimi  
  
-Laboratorio – le contesto indiferente  
  
-Gra..cias  
  
En el laboratorio se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Sora y su equipo, timido le hablo por fin.  
  
-Puedo..  
  
-Claro, puedes estar en nuestro equipo – le sonrio  
  
-Gracias – se sintio feliz, le habia dado una sonrisa!  
  
-Muy bien jovenes, hoy haremos un experimento con estos quimicos, pero mucho cuidado con lo que hacen  
  
Sora tomo los quimicos y se puso a imitar a la profesora, entre carcajadas de sus amigas no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y los quimicos hicieron una pequeña explosion que se dirigio directamente a sus ojos.  
  
---------------------******  
  
HOLAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Whee!! Por fin! Por fin! Ya tenia ganas de escribir este fic! ^__^ jijiji!! Y que taaal??? Esta bueno?? A mi no me gusta como escribo -_- solo lo escribo por que la historia se me hizo buena, jojojo hare sufrir a Sora again xD muaha que malaaa!! Un saludo y un agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mi fic confusion!!! ^^ graxias! Si no me hubieran dejado esos reviews no me hubieran dado ganas de seguir ~_^ jeje, en fin.. dejen Reviews ^_______^!!! Dedicado a mi alumna xD (ia sabes quien loca!!!!! Ana Lucia o Anna Kyouyama Asakura como se dice!! xDDDD) 


	2. Cap 2 Que sera de ella?

Invidente  
  
-Sora!! – gritaron sus amigas desde lejos  
  
Todos corrieron por el salon, sus amigas se acercaron a verla, y gritaron de terror. La llevaron rapidamente a la enfermeria.  
  
Matt se quedo en el laboratorio, con una mirada confundida y triste, que le habia pasado a Sora? Por que? Se dirigio a la enfermeria, queria saber que le habia pasado.  
  
Desde afuera de la enfermeria se podian escuchar llantos y murmullos, era grave? Tenia ganas de verla, y toco la puerta levemente y la empujo.  
  
-Puedo entrar? – pregunto timidamente  
  
-No, salga, rapido..  
  
Al parecer era muy grave, no lo habian dejado pasar, estaba muy preocupado.  
  
-LAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!!!!!  
  
Matt quedo paralizado, si era grave.. Sora, quien hace un rato le habia regalado una de sus hermosas sonrisas, acababa de tener un accidente, y en frente de el.  
  
La ambulancia llego 5 minutos despues, Sora no dejaba de gritar palabras que Matt no llegaba a comprender. Llevaron una camilla dentro de la enfermeria y salieron corriendo de alli con la camilla ocupada, era Sora con los ojos vendados.  
  
Matt se fue a su casa, preocupado, acaso se habra quemado su piel?  
  
Al dia siguiente Matt no fue a la escuela y se fue directamente al hospital y pregunto por el cuarto de Sora. Fue a verla y estaba Mimi en la sala de espera.  
  
-No puede ser – Mimi se veia terrible, sus ojos llorosos.. – Matt... no puede ser – lloro  
  
-Que? Que paso?  
  
-Sora.. ella  
  
-Que le paso?  
  
-Algun amigo o familiar de Sora Takenouchi que quiera pasar a verla?  
  
-Yo.. – Mimi se levanto rapidamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas  
  
Estuvo ahi aproximadamente media hora, se escucho el llanto de Sora..  
  
-M-Matt, puedes pasar, pero por favor.. que no se altere mucho – se fue, limpiandose mas lagrimas..  
  
-Gracias.. --se ve muy mal.. que habra pasado? Tal vez se quedo.. no que no sea asi --  
  
Entro lentamente al cuarto, se podia ver a Sora con vendas en los ojos, y una bata blanca (tipico de los hospitales) tratando de levantarse de la cama.  
  
-Sora..  
  
-Quien es?  
  
-Soy Matt  
  
-Matt.. que haces aqui? – Sora se sorprendio, casi ninguno de sus amigos estuvo alli con ella, y este chico que acababa de conocer si.  
  
-Quiero saber.. como te sientes  
  
-Muy bien, muy bien por que me he quedado ciega – lloro  
  
-Te.. que?  
  
-Me escuchaste estoy ciega, INVIDENTE.  
  
Matt la ayudo a sentarse, mientras ella lloraba, el la brazaba, nunca creyo sentirse tan bien, por abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo mal por que esa chica estaba CIEGA.  
  
-Matt.. sueltame, no te sientes mal de abrazar a una ciega?  
  
-Si me siento mal, pero de verta asi, con los ojos vendados.. no me siento mal de abrazar a una ciega, Sora  
  
Sora estaba confundida, apenas habia conocido a Matt y ya sentia que algo los unia, y en aquel abrazo que le habia dado.. sintio preocupacion y cariño, aunque ni ella sabia porque.  
  
Cont.  
  
Ok, lo admito, soy un asco para escribir P y bueno, ya... la deje ciega pobrecilla jajaja xD, dejenme reviews *___* aunque sea para criticarme plix xD!!  
  
Una vez mas la dedicatoria a mi alumna ^___^ jajajaja hola loca!!!!!! 


	3. Cap 3 Su ayuda

Invidente  
  
Despues del abrazo, Matt no pudo evitarlo y lloro, lloro como hacia muchos años no lo habia hecho.. con el llanto recordo como lloraba antes, la razon era su padre, su madre, su hermano y su hermana. El ver a su madre y hermana llorando, a su padre borracho, a su hermanito escondido.. y recordarse golpeado, brutalmente golpaedo por su padre. Esa era por la unica razon que lloraba, parecia absurdo llorar por una mala calificacion, ya que habia cosas peores.. como esa.  
  
-Matt.. gracias – no pudo sonreir en ese momento, aunque sentia algo extraño, tenia ganas de sonreirle al muchacho, pero su rostro no lo permitia.  
  
-No es nada Sora, sera mejor que me vaya – se levanto limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos.. su ojos azules, los ojos que habian visto el accidente que le cambio la vida a Sora.  
  
-No Matt, no te vayas por favor – este se ruborizo al escuchar – yo.. no quiero estar sola.. necesito a alguien conmigo mas que nunca  
  
-Lo se, pero no soy tu amigo, soy apenas un conocido, no preferirias que estuviese aqui Mimi, o alguno de los otros chicos? – seguia limpiando las lagrimas.. no podia creer que hubiese llorado tanto.  
  
-Pero.. no crees que si te quedas conmigo po.. podriamos hacernos amigos? No te agrada la idea?  
  
A Sora parecia no afectarle el accidente pero no sabia por que reacciono asi, su mente le ordeno decirle eso al muchacho.  
  
-Esta bien Sora, me quedare aqui..  
  
-Gracias Matt – se recosto  
  
Matt le hizo compañia a Sora, pero.. podra ayudarla? Eso se preguntaba..  
  
Se habia hecho tarde, habian pasado mas de 3 horas juntos, y Matt tenia que regresar a su casa.  
  
-Bueno, Sora, nos vemos pronto – se levanto de su asiento  
  
-No Matt.. tu me veras, pero.. yo no te vere – le contesto con un tono tan triste..  
  
-Pronto lo haras Sora, no te preocupes.. y vengo mañana, pero en la tarde.. hasta luego – iba saliendo pero Sora le llamo  
  
-Matt! Gracias..  
  
Matt sonrio y salio de la habitacion..  
  
Llego a su casa y como de costumbre se encontro con su padre pasado de copas a su madre llorando, a su hermana encerrada y su hermano no estaba.  
  
-QUE HORAS DE LLEGAR SON ESTAS? – le grito su padre, tenia aliento a alcohol, el aliento que no soportaba Matt..  
  
-Tuve que ir al hospital  
  
-ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA – levanto la mano y le pego fuertemente en el rostro y a Matt no le quedo mas que decir "lo siento" e irse a encerrar a su habitacion.  
  
Un par de horas despues llego la policia, como de costumbre y se llevaron al padre de Matt, y Matt ya sabia, llegaria a media noche, ya liberado y vendria a despertarlo y pegarle, pensando que quien llamo a la policia habia sido el.  
  
-Puedo ver a mi hija?  
  
-Si señora.. pero tenga cuidado con lo que dice  
  
-Esta bien, aunque no creo que vaya a decir algo malo sobre eso, apoyare a mi hija.. ademas, aun no se que le paso.. es muy grave? – no le respondio  
  
-Muy bien, pase ..– le abre la puerta  
  
Entro y vio a su hija, era dificil saber si estaba despierta o dormida ya que aun tenia vendas en los ojos.  
  
-Sora.. hija?  
  
-Mama? – entonces estaba despierta, su madre se acerco y la abrazo  
  
-Hija, perdona por llegar hasta ahora – lloro – pero sabias que estaba fuera..  
  
-No te disculpes mama.. no.. no fue tu culpa  
  
-Y.. como te sientes?  
  
-No es obvio como me siento, mama? Me siento mal por que no puedo ver nada.. estoy ciega mama, ciega..  
  
-Estas.. CIEGA? – lloro – no, no puede ser Sora, no.. no! quisiera quedar ciega yo y que tu estuvieras bien, hija, perdoname, perdoname por piedad..  
  
-No me hiciste nada mama  
  
-Pero debi estar contigo y cuidar.. – fue interrumpida por Sora  
  
-Mama, fue en la escuela, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa mia por estar charlando con mis amigas  
  
-Y como fue que paso, hija? – seguia llorando. Su hija, su unica hija, ciega?  
  
-Pues, estaba imitando a la profesora de laboratorio, y mezcle dos qumicos, pero no lo hice con cuidado.. empece a charlar con mis amigas.. hice un moviemiento brusco con el brazo, y cuando voltee a ver el tubo donde estaba el quimico solo vi una chispa.. alguna explosion ha de haber hecho..  
  
-Hija.. – la abrazo de nuevo – juntas lo superaremos..  
  
-Gracias mama..  
  
-Puedo pasar?  
  
-Quien es usted? – pregunto la mama de Sora  
  
-Es.. eres tu Matt?! – se emociono y una vez mas se sorprendio.. por que reacciono asi?  
  
-Ho-hola Sora, hola señora.. – se acerco, tomo la mano de Sora y la beso (la mano.. para los que no entiendan -_-)  
  
Sora sintio algo en su pecho, algo que nuca habia sentido..  
  
-Bueno, los dejo, hasta luego hija, y.. – volteo a ver al rubio  
  
-Matt, Matt Ishida – le contesto Matt  
  
-Matt.. lindo nombre.. hasta luego  
  
-Y.. como estuvo tu dia ayer, Matt?  
  
-Ah, como siempre, normal, con mi familia, una familia normal– mintio y tomo la mano de Sora  
  
Sora acaricio el brazo de Matt y sintio un raspon.  
  
-Matt.. que? Que te paso en el brazo?  
  
-Eh? - Movio el brazo.. – yo..  
  
-Te caiste? Matt.. que te paso?  
  
-Pues.. no es nada  
  
-Matt, puedes confiar en mi, de ahora en adelante cuentame todo si?  
  
-Te.. te lo dire – se acerco a ella, pero no dijo nada.. le dio un beso.  
  
Otra sensacion que nunca habia sentido Sora, le robaron un beso, y claro, no se dio cuenta, tal vez esta era una de las ventajas de estar ciega.  
  
CONT.  
  
Jojo, hola, bueno.. horrible! _ Estuvo muy aburrido y o.o well, xD el peor capitulo.. inspiracion? XD POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! AUNQUE SEAN CRITICAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hola alumna ^____^ dedicado a ti!!  
  
Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado ;_; me hacen tan feliz, pero mas feliz seria si me dejaran mas jajaja que ambiciosa sho xD gracias por leer esta tonteria! Por cierto o.o si me dejan Reviews diganme por que decidieron leerlo no? xD jajaj que les llamo la atencion?? Wheeee!!!  
  
BYE BYE!!!!! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ SON GENIALES (Ustedes, aunque tambien los reviews jaja xD)! 


	4. Cap 4 La llegada

Invidente  
  
El beso siguio.. y la puerta se abrio  
  
-Eh.. Sora? Hola.. – Matt se movio y se ruborizo  
  
-Que? Quien es? – pregunto Sora, nerviosa, los habran visto?  
  
-Soy.. yo, Tai  
  
-Ta.. Taichi!?  
  
-Si, Sora soy yo  
  
-Taichi! – trato de encontrarlo moviendo sus manos y brazos hasta que lo abrazo – como has estado?  
  
-Bien, pero en cuanto Mimi me hablo para decirme lo que te habia pasado.. Sora, es verdad que.. estas ciega?  
  
-Si – bajo la cabeza – asi es Taichi, asi son las cosas.. tu crees que.. haya hecho algo malo para merecer esto?  
  
-Sora – le acaricio el cabello, lo que hizo que Matt se molestara – asi es la vida, no puedes evitar todo esto.. hubiese querido estar contigo desde un principio – siguio acariciandole el cabello a Sora, y a ella parecia no molestarle. Matt se molesto por eso y salio del cuarto.  
  
-No te habia querido preguntar, Sora, pero.. quien es el?  
  
-El es.. Matt, acaba de llegar al colegio, me ha estado apoyando mucho desde el primer dia.. – se ruborizo  
  
-Sien.. sientes algo por el?  
  
-No te lo podria decir, apenas lo conozco y solo lo he visto 2 veces, pero me agrada mucho, es un ben muchacho, su compañia me ha ayudado mucho  
  
-Ya veo.. y.. has.. has visto a Mimi, ultimamente? – hubo un silencio incomodo – perdon, has sabido algo de ella?  
  
-No, gran amiga que es, ya no me ha venido a visitar  
  
-Me habia dicho que habia venido varias veces  
  
-Mentirosa.. no se le quita la costumbre, solo quiere quedar bien contigo  
  
-Eh.. una pregunta, tu y.. como me dijiste que se llama?  
  
-Matt  
  
-Si, Matt, ustedes.. se estaban besando cuando entre?  
  
-Que? Bueno, si..  
  
-A mi nunca me diste un beso  
  
-Tai.. teniamos 13 años, puedes olvidarte ya de eso por favor? Fue solo una relacion de niños, nadamas  
  
-Pero ese.. ese Matt ni siquiera es tu novio! Yo lo era Sora, y el que mas te amaba...  
  
-Tai, es suficiente.. todo fue un error mio, te queria pero no para ser tu novia, y lo acepto Tai, te hice sufrir, pero es pasado Tai, pasado  
  
-Mierda.. me largo, y disculpame Sora – abrio la puerta fuertemente y la azoto  
  
-Y tu.. Matt, que te crees? – lo miro retadoramente  
  
-Eh? –pregunto confundido moviendo sus ojos de la revista que leia  
  
-Que te crees besando a una chica ciega que apenas conoces?  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Nada de peros, quiero la pinche explicacion ahora, crees que por ser rubio, oji-azul puedes estar besando a una chica inocente? Eh?  
  
-Taichi! Calma! – Sora se habia levantado de la cama esuchando los gritos de Tai – Tai, porfa.. – se cayo de la cama, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que hasta con los gritos de Tai Matt alcanzo a esucharlo  
  
-Que? Que fue eso? Sora! – se levanto rapidamente Matt  
  
-Ni lo sueñes, ire yo – lo empujo hacia atras, y se detuvo – Aqui el unico que esta para ayudar a Sora soy yo, tu estas de mas, vete  
  
Matt le obedecio, no queria mas problemas que alteraran a Sora.  
  
Al volver a su casa, no fue lo suficentemente valiente para defenderse de su padre y termino golpeado, aun peor que el dia anterior.  
  
-Matt! Papa! Ya dejalo por favor, no ves como lo has dejado? – dijo una muchacha de ojos llorosos mientras abrzava al inconciente muchacho  
  
-SI VA A ESTAR VAGANDO TODO EL DIA QUE SEA PARA TRABAJAR, QUE CREEN QUE ME PARTO LA ESPALDA PARA QUE NO VAYA AL COLEGIO O A TRABAJAR?  
  
-Tu te partes la espalda haciendo apuestas, y te gastas el dinero en el bar, y vienes a desquitarte con nosotros! Vienes a golpearnos! Sabes lo que es el amor, papa? Lo sabes? Tu nunca fuiste un buen padre! Nunca  
  
-QUE? COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO? – Levanto su brazo, y tenia en la mano una botella vacia de alcohol  
  
La muchacha se movio y el padre desesperado empezo a mover la botella como loco hasta que termino pegandose el solo en un brazo, un dolor intenso.. sus brazos sangraban sin parar..  
  
Ok, esto estuvo tonto =P hey!!! Muchisisisisisisisisiiiiisimas gracias a Neko-Jeanne, Omi-Fujiyama, gabyKinomoto, Anna Kyouyama (mi alumna ^^), Gabriellesky, Sora@ Ishida, Alexeigirl, Hillary, Jaisa-kura, y a Y-Yukiko-Y por sus reviews! ^__^ y a MiMi.. pues que te puedo decir jeje tal vez tienes razon ^^;  
  
A mi alumna =D 


	5. Cap 5 Sora y Matt

Invidente  
  
En los oscuros pasillos se encontraba ella, busacndo algo, que nisiquiera ella sabia que era.. seguia corriendo, siguiendo el sonido de unos pasos.. hasta, que al parecer, entro a una habitacion, oscura tambien. Empezo a escuchar voces familiares.. el grito desesperado de unas chicas, un grito de auxilio, a dos chicos discutiendo, a una mujer llorando, y al final logro ver algo.. un chico rubio de ojos azules.  
  
-Que?! – Sora se desperto, que habia sido todo eso?  
  
-Sora?  
  
-Quien..? Quien esta ahi?  
  
-Soy yo cariño, tuviste un mal sueño? – una dulce voz pregunto.. era su madre  
  
-No se, no.. no me acuerdo  
  
-Ese chico, Matt vino a visitarte..  
  
-M..Matt?  
  
-Si, y por cierto, estaba muy golpeado.. se habra caido?  
  
-Hace apenas unos dias senti un golpe en su brazo y me dijo que se habia caido, pero.. su tono de voz.. no le crei..  
  
-Puedo pasar?  
  
-Quien.. quien es mama?  
  
-Soy yo, Tai  
  
-Los dejo solos, nos vemos chicos  
  
-Hasta luego mama  
  
-Nos vemos..  
  
-Dime Sora, como sigues por el golpe  
  
-Golpe? Cual golpe? – se movio y le dolio todo el cuerpo – ah.. el golpe de ayer, pues.. no me siento bien cuando me muevo  
  
-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa..  
  
-No taichi, esta bien.. no te preocupes  
  
-Por cierto, tu amigo, Matt.. esta aqui  
  
-Aqui? adentro?  
  
-No, creo que viene a ver a alguien mas  
  
-A alguien mas? Taichi, buscalo por favor!  
  
-Buscar a.. a ese? Para que quieres que lo busque?  
  
-Por favor! Taichi, hazme el favor  
  
-Esta bien.. pero.. no, olvidalo.. ya regreso  
  
Tai salio del cuarto, dejando a a una Sora confundida.. porque habia tomado esa actitud? Tal vez sentia algo por Matt..  
  
-Sora?  
  
-Matt.. a quien veniste a ver?  
  
-A mi padre..  
  
-A tu padre? Que le paso a to padre?  
  
-Pues.. le pegaron con una botella de alcohol.. iba llegando a la casa y le pegaron.. – le mintio, no podia decirle la verdad, no podia decirle que tenia un padre abusivo.. que le pegaban todos los dias..  
  
-Ah.. lo siento mucho Matt  
  
-No te preocupes – le tomo las manos – como has estado?  
  
-Pues, sabes que sigo mal por, pues.. por que me quede ciega.. es un trauma, aunque lo estoy superando.. gracias a ti Matt – se ruborizo..  
  
-No es nada, sabes? Le pregunte al doctor que si cuando te daban de alta y me dijo que mañana mismo te puedes ir..  
  
-Mañana? Bueno, no notare la diferencia.. ya que no puedo ver  
  
-No te preocupes.. te voy a seguir apoyando, y.. veras que con una operacion todo saldra muy bien..  
  
-Matt.. gracias – aun con dolor por el golpe, Sora abrazo a Matt.. el dolor iba desapareciendo, y lo que aparecia era un color rojizo en sus mejillas..  
  
-Por nada, mañana vengo a verte..  
  
-Esta bien, Matt.. espero que que tu padre se recupere pronto  
  
-Gracias Sora.. hasta luego  
  
-Hasta luego, Matt!  
  
Sora se echo hacia atras, el dolor se habia ido.. entonces.. en verdad siente algo por el? O esta confundida? Apenas conoce al chico!  
  
La puerta se abrio nuevamente, y se escucharon unos pasos..  
  
-Matt? Se te olvido algo?  
  
-Shh.. -Matt? – Sora sintio como una vez mas acariciaban su cabello, y despues como tocaban su cintura lentamente, y comenzaban a besarla.. pero no era Matt, esos labios eran tan diferentes, los de Matt eran suaves.. y sus besos calidos, y tiernos.. pero.. ahora era con fuerza, y la mano que antes estaba en la cintura de Sora bajaba cada vez mas..  
  
-Sueltame! No eres Matt! Sueltame! Ayuda! Por favor! – grito desesperadamente  
  
Alguien venia, asi que, quien beso a Sora se fue rapidamente..  
  
-Sora, que sucedio?  
  
-Matt – lo abrazo – alguien me estaba besando, y.. tocando..  
  
-Tocando? Sora.. no.. no te preocupes, nada malo te va a pasar ya.. voy a estar contigo  
  
-Gracias.. Matt.. se que es muy pronto para decir esto, apenas llevamos una semana de conocermos, pero.. te considero un amigo, eres el unico que ha estado conmigo. Yo era muy popular, y tenia muchos amigos, pero ninguno de esos amigos ha venido a ver como estoy.. en cambio tu, Matt.. no se que haria sin ti.. eres como.. no se como decirlo, pero, me entiendes?  
  
-Te entiendo perfectamente.. yo hago todo esto por que.. tambien creo que eres diferente, y de una manera especial.. por eso estoy contigo.. apoyandote..  
  
-Te lo agradezco Matt – se tomaron de las manos y despues.. su segundo beso..  
  
Cont.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ja, ok.. o.o demasiado sufrimiento, pobre niña, y lo se n_n muy cortos los capitulos, pero hey! Se va la inspiracion xD! Pero les prometo que hare bastantes capitulos ^_^ !!  
  
No se como se me ocurrio hacer un fic en el que Sora se quedara ciega.. solo sabia que en las clases me ponia a pensar que escribir cuando estuviese en mi pc ^^ y pues.. asi fueron muchos dias haste que me puse a escribir n_n y aqui estaaa!!!  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews ^^, antes de escribir mi fic pense "quiero llegar a los 20 reviews, aunque sean criticas y con uno o dos mios" y miren! Ya casi ^_^ y es todo gracias a ustedes!!!!! Y recuerden que esta historia es para mi superduper alumna!!! 


	6. Cap 6 Confesión de Mimi

Invidente  
  
-¡Déjala! - se escuchó desde lejos - ¿Qué le haces?  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Sora sorprendida mientras se alejaba  
  
-¿Matt? ¿Sora? ¿Ustedes? Vaya, no lo puedo creer – se rió  
  
-¿Quién es, Matt?  
  
-Soy yo Sora, ¡Mimi!  
  
-Yo... las dejo – dijo Matt mientras salía del cuarto  
  
-¡Sora! ¡Felicidades! – le dijo Mimi a su amiga mientras le daba un leve codazo en el brazo  
  
-¿Eh? No... no es lo que piensas es... solo somos amigos – se volteó y se sonrojó  
  
-Amigos... aver, dime... ¿desde cuando los amigos se besan así?  
  
-Desde que.. lo conocí.. es un amigo diferente..  
  
-Y podrías decirme.. ¿te parece atractivo? Si me lo puedes contestar, ya lo has visto.  
  
-Pues, si.. además es muy agradable, y me ayuda mucho  
  
-¿Y.. que sientes por él?  
  
-Es algo extraño.. no te lo podría decir, más bien, ni yo me lo explico. ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
  
-Quería saber.. por cierto, perdón que no haya podido venir a verte, pero es que tuve que hacer un viaje.. y no estoy queriendo decir que el viaje sea más importante que tu, pero.. Tuve que ir, lo siento.  
  
-No te preocupes, aunque si me enfadé un poco, creí que te habías olvidado de mí  
  
-¿Olvidarme de ti? ¿Estás loca? Eres mi mejor amiga, no me podría olvidar de ti  
  
-Hola Sora.. y hola.. – Alguien había entrado al cuarto, ¿pero quien era esta vez?  
  
-Soy Mimi.. ¿tú quien eres?  
  
-¡¿Mimi?! Soy yo, Tai  
  
-¿Tai? No te reconocí – se levantó a saludar a su amigo - ¿cuándo llegaste?  
  
-Hace unos días.. – le dijo sonriente mientras volteaba a ver el cabello de su amiga – ¿y ese cabello? ¿rosa?  
  
-Bueno, ¿por qué se quejan de mi cabello? El rosa es un color hermoso, y me queda de maravilla  
  
-Eh.. chicos – interrumpió la plática sin sentido de Mimi y Tai  
  
-¡Sora! – se le acercó Tai – discúlpame..  
  
-No te preocupes Taichi.. – Tai, disculpándose, tomó la mano de Sora.. era extraño, las manos de Tai.. se sentían igual que las de ese desgraciado que la besó, y la acarició de esa forma.. que no podría olvidar, aún temía que volviera a pasarle eso.  
  
-Te ha venido a visitar ese.. cómo me dijiste que se llama?  
  
-Matt  
  
-¡Tai! – gritó Mimi – ¡vi a Sora besándose con Matt! – Sora se volteó  
  
-Los viste... ¿besándose?, ya es demasiado, ¿no crees, Sora?  
  
-De-demasiado?  
  
-Vaya amiguito, que se esté aprovechando de que estás ciega... ¿Qué se cree? No tiene derecho de estarlo haciendo  
  
-Yo.. se lo permito, Taichi – dijo eso sin saber que más decir  
  
-¿Se lo permites? No me imaginé esto, Sora... me fui hace 3 años a Estados Unidos y cuanto cambiaste... ahora dejas que te besen y te manoseen?  
  
-Discúlpame Tai, pero no creo que esa sea la manera de hablarle a Sora – le dijo Mimi a Tai, muy molesta.  
  
-¿No? Perdóname Mimi – le dijo de una manera muy sarcástica – ¿acaso crees que es muy lindo ver a tu ex-novia besándose con un tipo que apenas conoce?  
  
-No, no lo es Tai, pero no te metas, deja que ella haga su vida, no tienes por que hacerlo, déjala en paz... lárgate Tai, lárgate  
  
-No eres nadie para mandarme, tú... que eres una cualquiera  
  
-Una cualquiera.. – se empieza a reír desesperadamente - ¿me dices una cualquiera TU? ¿Tú? Taichi Yagami... por favor, no me hagas reír..  
  
-Chicos... - les dice Sora preocupada por su conversación – ¿de que están hablando?  
  
-De nada – responde Tai, cortante – me largo de aquí – dice saliendo rápidamente del cuarto  
  
-Mimi.. ¿estás bien? – preguntó su amiga preocupada  
  
-Si.. si, no es nada – dijo mientras sollozaba  
  
-¿Una cualquiera? ¿Por qué te dijo eso Mimi?  
  
-No creo que quieras escucharlo, es una historia larga, y tonta  
  
-Estoy segura que quiero escucharlo Mimi... Mimi ¿estás llorando?  
  
-Pues, si... estoy llorando, malos recuerdos... - trató de calmarse, no quería preocupar a Sora, demasiados problemas tenía ya.  
  
-¿Malos recuerdos? Me estoy preocupando, Mimi. Primero Taichi te dice cualquiera y ahora lloras por malos recuerdos ¿Qué pasó? Anda, puedes confiar en mí  
  
-Está bien, pero es que no quiero preocuparte...  
  
-No te preocupes, cuéntame  
  
-Es que cuando fui a Estados Unidos a visitarlo...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Me acosté con él  
  
CONT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muajajajajaja!!! Suspenso! Lo dejé cortito por que los quiero dejar en suspenso xD!!! Cuanto a que no se lo esperaban!! Eeeh! Suspenso!! Y entonces qué? Soy mala? Bwahahahaha yeah!!! Trataré de continuarlo lo antes posible, pero no les prometo nada, ya que he estado un poco ocupada con mi pc ^^;  
  
30 reviews, wow!! No lo puedo creer! Trataré de llegar a más ^_^ muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, en serio que todos me encantan! Menos los de MiMi xD y algunos han de pensar... pero si solo es un review! Y qué? xD es muy especial para un escritor/a (apenas que sea un maldito engreído xD)... por eso a todos los que me dejaron reviews les doy MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS!!!! Y también a mi alumna Ana, a quien le dedico este fic... por ser como es, por ser mi amiga y mi alumna!! Por ser tan loca como yo!!! Mil gracias *___*!!! a todos!! (solo no vayan a malpensar lo de Ana xD jajaja si yo soy hetero xD muajajajaja)  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! 


	7. Cap 7 Mimi y Tai

Invidente  
  
-Que te... ¡¿qué?! – preguntó Sora sorprendida  
  
-Yo me... acosté con Tai – le contestó ruborizada  
  
-Y eso... ¿cuándo fue?  
  
-Ya te dije, cuando fui a visitarlo... hace un año y algunos meses  
  
-Entonces tenías 15 años, Mimi, no me la creo... ¿cómo puede ser eso?  
  
-Soy, como dijo Tai, una cualquiera – lloró  
  
-No, Mimi... cuéntame como pasó...  
  
-Si... te lo cuento, pero no le comentes a nadie, por favor, y menos a mis padres  
  
-No te preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo  
  
-Está bien...  
  
*-Flash Back-*  
  
Tai estaba en el aeropuerto buscando a su amiga Mimi, quien lo iba a visitar, tenía muchas ganas de verla, hacía años desde la última vez que se habían visto.  
  
-¡Tai! ¡Por aquí! – gritó una chica con cabello castaño mientras saltaba  
  
-¡Mimi! – gritó, y luego corrió - ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó mientras tomaba una de las maletas de su amiga  
  
-¡Que alegría me da verte Tai! ¡te reconocí por el cabello! Aún no te cambias el peinado, por lo que veo – se rió  
  
-Bueno, y esa ropa? ¿esa falda? *Vaya que se ve bien...* (Está pensando .__.)  
  
-¡No me regañes! Suficiente tuve con los regaños de mis padres – le dice algo molesta  
  
-Pero todos... se te quedan viendo  
  
-Bah, no te preocupes  
  
-Mmmh, vamonos de una vez  
  
Después de eso, fueron al apartamento de Tai a dejar todas las maletas, y después se fueron a divertir... fueron a comer y después fueron a bailar. Reían, bailaban, tomaban, pero Mimi tomó de más y quedó borracha. Después tomaron un taxi y fueron al apartamento de Tai.  
  
Al llegar al apartamento de Tai...  
  
-Te llevo a tu cuarto, Mimi – dijo algo mareado  
  
-No, ¿por qué no mejor vamos al tuyo? – le propuso ella  
  
-¿Al mío? – le preguntó asustado  
  
-¿No te quieres divertir un rato? – le dijo mientras se quitaba las botas  
  
-¿Divertirme? Pero... debes irte a tu cuarto, son las cuatro de la mañana, y yo estoy cansado...  
  
-¿Cansado? Vamos Tai, te va a encantar – le dijo con una mirada pícara mientras empujaba a Tai llevándolo a su habitación  
  
-Mimi, ¿qué haces? – dijo petrificado, mientras veía a su amiga quitarse la falda  
  
-Apuesto que querías ver esto – dijo sensualmente – y mejor aún... esto – dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa  
  
-Mimi, no quiero que nos descubran...  
  
-¿Y quien lo hará? – se le acercó y lo besó – te va a encantar – le dijo mientras se separaba de sus labios con un pequeño mordisco  
  
-¿Estás segura? – dijo mientras veía que se quitaba las bragas, comenzó a desearla y la sentó en la cama, pero después reaccionó – No... tenemos 15 años, no podemos... y, no estamos seguros...  
  
-No bromees Tai, debes tener un condón por ahí... así son siempre los chicos, lo sé – le dijo sonriente  
  
-¿Qué? – le preguntó sorprendido – pues.. es cierto – dijo mientras abría uno de sus cajones – aquí está, pero no creo que nos sea necesario... no vamos a hacer nada, somos unos niños, Mimi  
  
-Yo soy una niña... una niña con el deseo de ser tuya, me gustas Tai – le dijo sensualmente – ahora, ven, acuéstate aquí ... y dejémonos llevar...  
  
Tai no sabía que hacer, Mimi era una niña preciosa, con un cuerpo de lo mejor, se veía tan linda así, y ella lo estaba animando a tener relaciones, tal vez debería hacerle caso...  
  
-Está bien, Mimi, pero espérame... tengo que ir a... - le dijo ruborizado – tu sabes a que  
  
-Rápido...  
  
Tai regresó del baño, y ahí la vio, tapada con las sábanas de su cama... la cama que compartiría con Mimi.  
  
-Que bien, Tai... ahora, desnúdate...  
  
-¿Desnudarme?  
  
-Es necesario Tai  
  
-Lo sé, pero... estoy nervioso  
  
-Yo también – le mintió – mejor, ya sé, ven  
  
Tai le obedeció y fue a sentarse a un lado de ella, se quitó las sabanas de encima y vio su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
-Así es más fácil – dijo quitandole los boxers a Tai – ahora, vamos Tai  
  
Tai y Mimi pasaron la noche así, Mimi no lo sentía, Tai si. Él sería el único que se acordaría de eso, ya que Mimi estaba ebria.  
  
En la mañana...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? Me duele la cabeza – dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿y por qué estoy desnuda? – volteó y vio a Tai - ¡TAI! ¿QUÉ PASÓ?  
  
-Lo que tu quisiste Mimi, te hice mía...  
  
-No, no puede ser, Tai, no puede ser – dijo llorando mientras se tapaba con una de las sábanas  
  
*-Fin del Flashback-*  
  
-¡Pero si él es el descarado! – gritó Sora muy enojada  
  
-Calma, lo sé, por eso me reí. ¿Cómo me dice cualquiera a mi? Se aprovechó de mi, él no estaba ebrio, y me hizo caso... no puede ser, si mis padres lo supieran... me matarían – dijo tapándose la cara con las manos  
  
-Ya Mimi, agradece que no quedaste embarazada... y por cierto ¿Por qué actuaban tan normal? Me refiero a cuando llegó Tai y ustedes platicaban  
  
-Es que, después de ESO, tuvimos una plática, y prometimos actuar normal enfrente de otra gente cuando estuviéramos juntos, para que no sospecharan nada.... Que no hicieran preguntas y eso  
  
-Esto que me cuentas es terrible, Mimi... nunca me lo imaginé...  
  
-Ya no me quería acordar de eso, fue algo muy difícil para mi  
  
-Me lo imagino  
  
-¿Alguien de ustedes conoce a Sora Takenouchi? – preguntó una mujer... parecía cansada  
  
-Si, soy yo, ¿quién es? – preguntó Sora  
  
-Soy... soy Tomoko... Tomoko Ishida, y... Matt, tuvo un accidente...  
  
Cont.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Parece que ahora si las cosas se ponen difíciles eeh xD jojo como me gusta dejarlos en suspenso!! Iba a hacer más Lime, pero no sé si con eso muchos dejarían de leer mi fic ^^; por que no a todos les gusta el lime, aunque... yo se que puedo hacer mi fic a mi gusto, e iba a hacer algo un poquitín más fuerte con lo de Tai y Mimi, pero jojo xD nuee!! Eran unos niños inocentes!!  
  
Déjenme más reviews!!! *-* jajaja que tal estuvo el suspenso del 6? Bueno no? Ahora otro jejeje pobrecito Mattie, que le habrá pasado?? Eso nadie lo sabe. Bueno, de hecho yo si jajajaja xD que bieeeen!!  
  
Ahora... me voy a dormir, a ver si lo continúo pronto ^_^ y porfis DEJEN MAS REVIEWS jajaja en cada capi ¬¬, no, no es cierto jeje xD  
  
Dedicado a mi alumna  
  
~*Lúthien 


	8. Cap 8 Sé quien fue

Invidente  
  
-¿Dónde está Matt? ¿Dónde? ¡Quiero estar con él! – pidió Sora muy alterada  
  
-¡Cálmate, Sora! – Le dijo Mimi algo preocupada también – Disculpe señorita... Ishida, pero ¿que tipo de accidente tuvo Matt?  
  
-Lo encontraron en la calle muy golpeado – agregó Tomoko, una chica rubia de ojos azules, idéntica a su hermano; alta, delgada, demasiado para ser exacta (^^;), hermosa, era hermana mayor de Matt por dos años  
  
-¿Qué? No... no puede ser, ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? ¿Por qué tienen que pasar?  
  
-Cálmate Sora, no debes alterarte mucho, yo voy a ver como está, tu quédate aquí... no me tardo – le dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta – vamos...  
  
Sora se quedó muy preocupada, ¿qué le pasó a Matt? ¿Lo habrán asaltado?... o talvez...  
  
-Taichi... - murmuró muy molesta Sora  
  
Al llegar afuera, Mimi vio a una multitud murmurando, y luego vio que llevaban a Matt adentro al hospital... Mimi tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Sora... había sido Tai.  
  
-Sora...  
  
-¡Ya despertó! – gritó Tomoko  
  
-¿Qué me pasó? – murmuró Matt con una voz débil  
  
-Es lo que quisiéramos saber – le respondió Mimi  
  
-Ah... solo recuerdo a... el amigo de Sora... golpeándome  
  
-¡Ese Tai! – dijo cerrando los puños - ¿te encuentras bien Matt?  
  
-Si, gracias por preguntar  
  
-Tan bien como para ir a ver a Sora? Quiere estar contigo  
  
-Quiere estar conmigo – murmuró para si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama  
  
-¿Seguro que puedes ir, Matt? – pregunto su hermana  
  
-Si, estoy muy seguro – le dijo con una sonrisa que hace tiempo que Tomoko no veía – ya vuelvo – dijo saliendo junto con Mimi, mientras Tomoko sonreía  
  
Sora un estaba preocupada, Mimi se había tardado mucho ya y no podía dormir, no podía dejar de preguntarse que había pasado y por qué se sentía asi, y ¿qué sentía por Matt en verdad? Cuantas ganas de ver tenía, quería volver a verse en el espejo mientras sonreía, quería volver a escoger su ropa, a ver a sus amigas, a ver sus programas favoritos, y más que nada, tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Matt otra vez.  
  
-Sora... hola – dijo Matt tímido mientras entraba al cuarto  
  
-¡Matt! Gracias al cielo, ¿estás bien? –dijo  
  
-Estoy bien, un poco golpeado... no es nada, solo me duelen un poco los brazos y las piernas  
  
-Ah, menos mal – le dijo sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano a Matt y el se ruborizaba – y, ¿sabes quien te golpeó?  
  
-Eh, fue... tu amigo, el de cabello castaño  
  
-¡TAICHI! Ay, Matt, lo siento, está loco... - le soltó la mano y se levantó – Necesito hablar muy seriamente con él  
  
-No, no Sora, está bien, ya te dije, estoy bien...  
  
-No, no creo, pero ese Taichi me las va a pagar, ay Matt...  
  
-No tienes que hacer esto – dijo ruborizado y Mimi se dio cuenta – está... está bien, no te preocupes por mi  
  
-Pero Matt... - buscó la mano del chico  
  
-Te digo, no es nada – le tomó la mano – siéntate, no debes alterarte, recuerda que mañana sales del hospital  
  
-Es cierto – sonrió – pero... no sé que voy a hacer, no voy a poder ver nada nunca más...  
  
-Ah, no te preocupes amiga – dijo Mimi – hablé con el doctor y me dijo que hay posibilidades de que puedas volver a ver, pero, claro, tendrán que operarte...  
  
-¿Es enserio? – preguntó ella – No lo puedo creer, ¿oíste Matt? Volveré a verte... - se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, no sabía por que había dicho eso – es decir, volveré a ver  
  
-Me alegro por ti Sora, bueno, me tengo que ir... vengo a verte mañana  
  
-A-adiós Matt – Matt sonrió y salió del cuarto  
  
-¡Sora! – dijo Mimi  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Le gustas a Matt, y es enserio – le dio un leve codazo en el brazo – de verdad le gustas  
  
-Si, claro Mimi...  
  
-¿Y por que no?  
  
-Por que... es un chico muy guapo, por qué se va a fijar en una ciega como yo pudiendo tener novias muy lindas?  
  
-Ay Sora – suspiró – se nota que no entiendes, si no le gustaras no estaría tanto tiempo contigo.. y además, sigues siendo linda, aunque aún no te quiten las vendas y no te podamos ver los ojos  
  
-Mmmh, para que me quieren ver los ojos? Deben ser horribles...  
  
-Veamos – dijo mientras le quitaba las vendas de los ojos – Dios mío... - le puso las vendas de nevo  
  
-Eh? Que pasó?  
  
-Tus ojos... están, azules... MUY claros, casi blancos  
  
-Lo imaginé... al menos aún puedo llorar... perdón si te asusté  
  
-No fue tu culpa... siento muchísimo que esto haya pasado  
  
**Al día siguiente  
  
Se oyeron pasos y Sora rápidamente se movió y pregunto quien era y no hubo respuesta.  
  
-¿Quién es? Contesten, ¿Quién es?  
  
Y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero si hubo un beso forzado, nuevamente... y de nuevo, esas manos rasposas que tocaban la suave piel de Sora, ahora con mucha más fuerza, algo que hacía que Sora se sintiera mal y gritara, o más bien, tratara.  
  
-Déjame! – gritaba desesperadamente - ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – y por fin pudieron atrapar al culpable y fue Matt  
  
-Descarado, ¿Qué le haces? – gritó Matt tomando de la camisa al muchacho que le había hecho eso a Sora  
  
-Ella quiso.. – dijo el muchacho, pero claro, no le iban a creer  
  
-¿TAICHI?  
  
-Si Sora, soy yo, seguramente lo imaginaste ¿no? Ja, pero preferiste a ... - Volteó a ver a Matt con odio – este... pobre... que tiene un padre borracho y una madre prostituta  
  
-¡MI MADRE NO ES ESO! – lo golpeó fuertemente – esto es por Sora – lo golpeó nuevamente – y este fue por la vez que me golpeaste – dijo golpeándolo y sacándolo cuarto  
  
-Gracias Matt – dijo Sora llorando – espera... padre borracho? Madre prostituta?  
  
-Lo de mi padre es verdad... bajó la mirada – lo de mi madre no lo es  
  
-¿No lo han denunciado?  
  
-Mi madre no tiene el valor suficiente, nos ha amenazado a muerte  
  
-No puede ser Matt ¿tu padre? No puede ser...  
  
-Si... bueno, pero no te preocupes por mi, ahora... le voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa  
  
-Gracias Matt... - le dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, no sabría como agradecertelo  
  
Matt se sonrojó, iba a decir "no tienes por que agradecerlo" pero tuvo una mejor idea...  
  
-Me podrías... ¿regalar... una sonrisa?  
  
-Una sonrisa... no sé si pueda aún... tal vez después  
  
-Esperaré con ansias, ya vuelvo – salió del cuarto  
  
Sora, aún acostada se tapó con las sabanas y se abrazó a si misma, ¿Qué le pasaba?  
  
-¿Lista para irte?  
  
-Lista  
  
-Espera, ¿quieres ponerte estas gafas de sol?  
  
-Está bien, Matt... otra razón para darte mi mejor sonrisa pronto –al oír esto, Matt se ruborizó  
  
-Vamonos  
  
Sora estaba de nuevo afuera, con toda la gente, como antes, pero ahora... no podía verlos más.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hallo!!! Por fin! Me tardé mucho en hacerlo por que se me iba la inspiración... ^^; quiero terminarlo para hacer otro Sorato ^^ siee!! o.ó es lo único que me sale y qué? xDDD  
  
Bueno, este capi estuvo un poco más largo, neh? o.o espero poder hacer el otro un poco largo ^^ también.  
  
Este capi no estuvo muy bueno pero jooo u.ú uno hace lo que puede, neh???? bueno, voy a seguir el siguiente capitulo, matta ne! Y gracias por todos los reviews! SIGAN DEJANDO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicado a mi alumna  
  
~*Lúthien 


	9. Cap 9 Está de vuelta

Hola! Definitivamente los voy a decepcionar con este capi ._. pero es queeeeeeeeee... la verdad no se que más hacerle... ^^; discúlpenme por favor y digo que los decepcionaré por que será el fin... siii fin!!  
  
Invidente  
  
Sora tenía un semblante triste, Matt la volteó a ver y se preocupó.  
  
-¿Sora? ¿estás bien?  
  
-Claro que no lo estoy, estoy ciega... tú puedes ver todo, yo no puedo – agachó la cabeza  
  
-Vamos Sora, no pasa nada -dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Sora – muy pronto volverás a ver...  
  
-Espero que sea cierto...  
  
-Mira, ahí viene Mimi – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
-Hola Sora, hola Matt  
  
-Hola Mimi, esperen... ya vuelvo  
  
-Le gustas, Sora...  
  
-No Mimi, no le gusto y deja de repetirlo  
  
-Ah, vamos, es cierto! – le dijo dándole nuevamente un codazo – por cierto... ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
-Mal...  
  
-¿Mal? ¿Porqué?  
  
-¿Por qué crees? No puedo ver nada, a nadie...  
  
-No creo que quieras ver... acaban de atropellar a alguien... sé que no te gustaba la sangre, no la puedes ver, alégrate  
  
-Ja, no Mimi, no es así... podría solo voltearme, sabes? – le contestó enojada  
  
-Bueno perdón – contestó algo enojada también – solo quería sacarle lo bueno a lo que te está pasando y quería hacerte sentir mejor, no tienes por que contestarme así...  
  
-Tú no sabes lo que es estar ciega, no sabes lo que es escuchar la televisión y no verla, no lo sabes... no, no lo sabes – dijo llorando  
  
-Lo... lamento mucho Sora, me... voy, ya llegó Matt, adiós... - dijo alejándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas  
  
-¿Qué pasó Sora? – dijo acercándose a Sora mientras comía un helado  
  
-Es Mimi... me pareció muy... - fue interrumpida por un grito - ¿Qué fue eso Matt?  
  
-No sé, ven – tomó la mano de Sora - ¿Qué?...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Matt?  
  
-Es... Mimi ... la atropellaron...  
  
**************************  
  
-¿Cómo está Mimi? – preguntó Sora mientras buscaba el brazo de Matt  
  
-No estoy seguro, tendré que preguntar – dijo tomándole la mano a Sora – disculpe, doctor? Cómo se encuentra Mimi?  
  
-Mimi... ah, la señorita Tachikawa... lo siento mucho, ella...  
  
-¿MURIÓ? – gritó Sora desesperada  
  
-No, señorita, cálmese... ella está en coma  
  
-¿EN COMA? – Preguntó Sora aún desesperada - ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así? – no sabía lo que decía... nadie sabe cuanto dura esto...  
  
-No sé, podría durar horas, días, semanas, meses... años  
  
-Años... - susurró Sora... su amiga estaba en coma, y no podía verla  
  
-Me retiro – dijo el doctor alejándose  
  
-Sora, ¿estás bien?  
  
-Está en coma... fue mi culpa... mi culpa...  
  
-No Sora, no fue tu culpa... todo va a salir bien, verás que si  
  
-¿Veré? ¿Veré? No, nunca veré de nuevo...  
  
-Deja de decir eso – alzó la voz un poco – estarás bien, eso es todo... muy pronto...  
  
***********************  
  
Un año... Matt es ahora un famoso cantante, muchos se preguntarán en que gastará todo el dinero que gana... muchos se lo preguntan, él no, él sabe perfectamente lo que va a hacer con el dinero... ayudar a la mujer que ama.  
  
-Estoy contigo, Sora – le dijo tomando su mano y besando su frente – todo va a salir bien  
  
-Eso espero...  
  
-Ah, vamos, se optimista! Ahora, suerte...  
  
-Gracias, Matt – lloró  
  
La operación duró varias horas, Matt no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaba ella, como iban a ser las cosas si ella volvía a ver, sería tan hermoso... si la operación tenía éxito la llevaría a un campo lleno de flores, ella siempre le pidió eso, qeuría que fuese una de las primeras cosas que pudiera ver, pero antes que nada... a él.  
  
-¿Matt? ¿cuántas horas llevan? – preguntó Mimi, hacía 6 meses que había salido del coma  
  
-3...  
  
-¿No es demasiado?  
  
-Valdrá la pena – sonrió – quiero verla feliz nuevamente, como cuando la conocí...  
  
-Ah, Matt... eres tan tierno, gracias por ayudar a Sora, definitivamente te necesita  
  
-Igual que yo a ella... la necesito junto a mi...  
  
-¿Señor Ishida? – era él, era el doctor... más vale que fuera una buena noticia  
  
-Si?  
  
-Puede pasar a ver a la señorita Sora...  
  
-Bien... -volteó a ver a Mimi – aquí voy...  
  
-Suerte... -sonrió  
  
-¿Sora?  
  
-No veo... aún no veo  
  
-Sora... - se rió – aún tienes las vendas  
  
-Enserio? – se sonrojó – entonces... me haría el favor de quitármelas?  
  
-Por supuesto – quitó cuidadosamente las vendas  
  
-No veo...  
  
-Espera...  
  
Sora empezó a ver algo, era muy borroso, llegó a ver un luz, después empezó a ver una silueta... era Matt, el rostro de Sora cambió completamente... sonrió como no lo había hecho hace tiempo.  
  
-¡MATT! – gritó viendo los ojos azules del chico – ¿en verdad eres tú?  
  
-Quien más si no – la abrazó – puedes ver Sora, puedes ver – una lágrima de Matt cayó en la bata de Sora  
  
-No puedo creerlo Matt, gracias a ti puedo ver, ¿cómo podré agradecértelo? – preguntó alejándose un poco de Matt  
  
-Así – se acercó a ella y la besó, con los ojos abiertos... esos ojos de Matt... azules... hermosos, es como si ahora le pertenecieran...  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El final apesta, ahora lo que voy a hacer es escribir mis fics a mano y cuando ya estén terminados los iré escribiendo y subiendo al internet por que después no me inspiro u.u el siguiente fic es OTRO SORATO!!!!  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, ustedes me ayudaron a seguir este fic ^^ ARIGATOU!!!!!!!! Muchas, muchísimas gracias... a ustedes les dedico este fic, pero sobre todo a Anna, que aunque ya no hemos charlado mucho sigue siendo mi alumna y una gran amiga mía.  
  
Esperen mi próximo fic ^^ espero hacerle un nombre que no sea de una sola palabra xDD  
  
Y de nuevo, GRACIAS A TODOS.  
  
~*Lúthien Faelivrin 


End file.
